


My Jewel

by blackrose_17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Mention of Bucky/Steve, Mpreg, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Tony Stark, Partner Betrayal, Past Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Protective Thor (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, talk of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Asgard has fallen but something new rises from the ashes, Thor and Loki finally complete the bond that has always been between them. As they journey towards Earth, they learn what has happened while they were gone and celebrate the news that Loki is to have a child. They find that a home is not a place but a family.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/May Parker, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Hela (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Pepper Potts, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Heimdell, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145
Collections: Thorki Baby Bang 2020





	My Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Thorki big bang, my first time writing for this challenge and my first Thorki centred story. I was very nervous about this.   
> I lucked out and working with the wonderful ruffeto that made an amazing art piece for me. You can see it [ here](https://rufferto9.tumblr.com/post/632089503245434880/a-small-revelation)  
> I am hoping to do a sequel to show how the other couples got together because I didn't want to take away from the focus of Thorki.

Entering his bedroom Thor wondered if Loki would be there on he would once again have run away from him. He had already lost so much, the loss of Asgard weighed heavy on him, while he was thankful that he once again had his shield brother Bruce by his side as well as gaining one of the last of the Valkyrie as an ally and friend he needed Loki by his side if he was to rule his homeless people.

"Time to stop being a coward," Thor whispered to himself as he entered the room.

All air left Thor's body at the sight of Loki standing in his room waiting for him. At least that is what Thor hoped.

“I’m here brother.”

That was all Thor needed to hear as he moved, his alpha nature completely taking over him. Too many times he had nearly lost his omega, it was time to change all of that. The days of them dancing around the call of their bond were long gone.

Loki’s eyes fluttered close as Thor pulled him into his arms, his omega side purring in happiness as his alpha finally seemed ready to claim him.

“No more waiting brother. Tonight I claim you as my mate. Together we shall rule Asgard as we were always meant to.” Thor's voice rumbled like thunder. “Look at me mate.”

Loki could only obey with his heart pounding in his chest. For so long they have danced around the bond between the two of them. They have known that they were mates since Loki presented as an omega and responded to Thor's alpha call.

"Tell me you want this Loki. I am done waiting and playing around." Thor growled.

"What about your human?" Loki couldn't stop himself from sneering, from the moment Thor had met the human Jane Foster Loki had felt a sense of fear that he could lose Thor to another. Thor had his shares of lovers over the centuries but never had he looked at one the way he had Jane.

Thor felt a pain in his heart, he had known that Loki had felt threatened by Jane and why he been entranced by her, he knew that she wasn't his mate nor was he hers. Still, after Loki's betrayal and what Thor thought was his death in his grief, he turned to Jane for comfort only to learn that Loki was alive. Rage and hurt had filled him that his mate had chosen to make him believe that he had perished.

He was ashamed to say that he had used his relationship with Jane to make Loki jealous and he had, he had been thrilled until he saw the pain in Loki's eyes and he felt ashamed of his actions.

"Jane will always be special to me. She was my first human friend. But our relationship was never what it seemed to be. I had wished to hurt you as you did me when you made me believe that you were dead. For that, I am deeply sorry." Thor spoke from the heart.

"I will not deny that it didn't hurt. I had thought that you had found something worthy of you. As much as it pained me I would have rather you thought me dead than having to watch you fall in love with another and take them as your mate." Loki admitted, his voice soft.

Pain ripped through Thor's heart much like those times that Thor had thought he had lost Loki to death. Guilt filled him that his beloved mate would seek death. Resting his forehead against Loki's Thor tightened his grip on the smaller man, thankful when he didn't pull away. "I was such a blind fool. I should have never let you doubt my love for you." Pulling back and freeing one of his hands, he didn't want to let Loki go completely he was afraid he might disappear on him, and cupped Loki's cheek, "I have never loved another the way that I love you. You have been mine since the moment I smelt you as an omega. I knew that you and you alone would be the one to rule beside me. That hasn't changed. I love you Loki, my heart and my soul belong only to you."

"For so long I have longed to hear those words from you. I love you as well. I cannot recall a time that I didn't love you. I had hoped that when you presented as an alpha that I would be an omega and you would finally see what was before your eyes." Taking a chance Loki pressed a soft kiss on the corner of Thor's lips.

The moment Loki's kiss, so gentle that it reminded Thor of a butterfly flapping its wings, the alpha side in him surged forward, "Mine." Thor growled.

"Always," Loki responded.

With his strength Thor, easily lifted Loki and carried him towards his bed that shall soon be theirs. With utter care, Thor laid his precious cargo on the bed. "I am going to take my time with you brother. I am going to kiss and stroke every inch of your body then I am going to use my fingers and tongue to open you up and then for the next few days I will have you in every way I can think of and in every inch of this room." Thor's voice dropped to a husky growl one that was full of sex and promise sin.

"Enough talk. Let us see if you can make me beg." Loki shot back a smirk on his handsome face.

Thor knew that his brother was playing with him, "Oh dear brother I will make you beg until 'please' 'more' and my name are the only things you can say." With ease, Thor undid his armour.

Loki licked his lips as he took in the sight of Thor's bare chest, his fingers itched to run over those well defend muscles. He had always known his brother was what humans considered a walking god of sex.

Thor didn't miss the heat that appeared in Loki's eyes or the way his scent changed. "Now brother, I do believe that it is time we get you out of those clothes, as much as I love you in leather I have no doubt you will look even better naked."

Loki couldn't contain his shiver as Thor's strong hands slowly trail up his leather pants until those thick fingers reached his fly and with a flick of his wrist, Thor had Loki's pants undone.

Loki could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Thor covered his body with his and kissed him deeply. There was no mistaking it Thor was laying claim to what was his and Loki was more than happy to submit to that claim, after all, he planned on making sure everyone knew that Thor was his.

* * *

Bruce Banner and Brunnhilde slowly made their way through the Asgard ship looking for the missing Thor and Loki.

"Where could those two be?" Bruce asked out loud. He heard the Hulk laughing in the back of his mind.

_'Do you know anything?'_ Bruce never thought that he and the Hulk would commutate let alone get along. Tony would be so happy about that, that sent a pang in his chest at his Science Bro. Tony adored both him and the Hulk and was one of the few people that never feared the Hulk and treated him with kindness.

_'Puny Banner miss obvious. Alpha claiming mate.'_

Bruce would have tripped if it hadn't been Brunnhilde who caught him by the arm and kept him on his feet. She had a single eyebrow raised as she asked, "So what did the big guy have to say?"

A faint blush appeared on Bruce's face as he scratched his cheek nervously, "Umm Hulk seems to believe that Thor and Loki are mating."

_'Not believe, know.'_

"About time," Brunnhilde mumbled under her breath.

Bruce only stared at his friend, "Wait! The Hulk is right?"

A knowing smirk appeared on the Valkyrie face, "Oh yeah. They have been dancing around one another for centuries. I might not have been on Asgard anymore but word travels around the universe and one of the hot topics was when Prince Thor and Prince Loki were finally going to mate. The Grandmaster tried something with Loki, he tried to tempt him into his bed. He wanted to claim the destiny mate of Thor only Loki refused." Her fist clenched around the bottle in her hand.

Bruce had no doubt if the Grandmaster had tried to force himself on Loki Brunnhilde would have stepped in and handled him.

As they neared Thor's bedroom a loud moan filled the hallway and it took Bruce only a second to recognize that was Loki's voice. The smell of mating filled the air.

Grasping Bruce's arm Brunnhilde began to pull him away from the room and back where they came from, "It would be best if we were nowhere around here Asgardians don't take well to others interrupting their mating." She explained.

Honestly, Bruce wanted to be anywhere but here the last thing he wanted to hear was Thor and Loki's sex noises. "We better make sure that no one comes down this way."

* * *

Thor's grip tightened on Loki's thighs as his omega rode him, he had sensed another alpha nearby and only watching his mate head thrown back in pleasure kept him from leaving his room and marching out into the hallway and snarl at the one who dared to come near his room while he was with his mate.

"Mine," Thor growled as he surged forward and claimed Loki's mouth in a deep and possessive kiss.

Loki was loving Thor's possessive side, he had sensed Banner and the Valkyrie in the hallway and while he was happy to ignore them, he was too busy enjoying the feeling of Thor knot in him to pay them any attention. _'It would seem that Thor was not and that is a win for me.'_ Thor had kept his promise and had made Loki's mind unable to think of anything but Thor and the pleasure he was giving him. _'I will have to ensure to get Thor jealous more often.'_

* * *

It was days before anyone saw Thor and Loki and there was no missing what had taken place with the way Loki was proudly showing off his mating mark and the sheer smugness radiating off of Thor.

"My kings, I am glad to see that you have finally realized what was meant to be. Your mother would be so happy. The only thing she longed for was the two of you to be happy." Heimdall greeted the newly mated pair.

While Loki would always be torn of his feelings for Odin, it would never be that way with Frigga, she was his mother and it warmed him to know that she would be happy for them.

"Thank you, my friend. I was convinced that mother would soon smack me over the head if I didn't open my eyes to what was before me." Thor stated a small sad smile on his face as he thought of his beloved mother. She had known that Loki was his one and wanted nothing more than to see them happy.

Loki raised an eyebrow as Thor studied him, "What?" He wasn't sure if he liked that look in his alpha's eyes.

"We shall name our first daughter after our mother." Thor declared.

Heimdall smiled, "Indeed she shall be a fine young woman."

Loki's hands fluttered down to rest on his stomach he had dreamed of having a child. Of having Thor's child but he was convinced that would never be anything more than just a dream. "Wait how many children do you plan on us having?"

Thor smiled at Loki before placing a quick kiss on his omega's lips, "As many as possible. I believe that I shall have a thing for you pregnant with our children. I can already picture it now. I believe that I shall have a pregnancy kink." Bending his head so he could whisper in his omega's ear, "Plus it will be great fun in trying to get you pregnant."

That Loki had to agree with that. "You are insatiable my alpha but I rather like that idea." Loki only wished that Thor had a throne, he had always wanted to try throne sex.

"Okay, as happy as I am for the two of you could you please keep the sex talk to a minimum, not all of us are lucky enough to have our mate," Brunnhilde spoke up.

Casting a worried glance at his friend Bruce cleared his throat, "She does have a point we should be figuring out what we are going to do now."

While Thor knew that something was bothering his new friend Bruce did have a point, "I had hoped that we could head to Earth. The Man of Iron would be a great ally, he is wise and he might be able to help us."

Bruce tried not to wince as he thought of Tony, the Hulk grumbled in the back of his mind, he hadn't been happy that they left Tony.

_'Tinman Hulk friend. Puny Banner hurt him.'_ Hulk growled, he was very protective over his Tin Man, he was one of the few people who never feared him.

_'I know that and I owe Tony a huge apology.'_

_'Not just you Thunder as well.'_ Hulk rumbled as he reminded Bruce of Thor picking up Tony by the throat and none of the Avengers moved to stop him.

Bruce winced, _'Yes, that wasn't our finest moment. That and Steve throwing his shield at Tony's unprotected chest.'_

_'Witch's fault. She hurt puny Banner and Tin Man. She not nice.'_

_'I agree with you, buddy.'_ Tony would be so happy to hear that he and the Hulk had managed to become friends.

Thor clearly had the same thoughts as he looked sad, "I have many amends to make with our shield brother Man of Iron. I allowed my anger to take control of me. I should never have harmed him the way I did." Once he was free from the witch's control Thor looked back at his actions and felt ashamed of how he treated someone who he considered a friend, who listen to him about Loki. Who asked him about his brother and was the one who pointed out that Loki's eyes were blue, not green. It also worried him that none of their teammates moved to stop him or that their captain so willingly trusted the word of their enemy without giving Tony a chance to talk.

Thor knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince his shield brothers and sister that Loki hadn't been himself when he attacked. He knows that Clint had lost his alpha during the battle. A broken bond left a scar that never fully healed. 

Loki raised an eyebrow, out of all of Thor's teammates the only one he felt worthy was Tony Stark. The man had stood up to him, befriend the beast that everyone feared and delivered a crippling blow to Thanos. "You shall apologize to Stark right away, he has proven himself to be a great warrior. Even Thanos fears him."

Brunnhilde blinked, "Are you saying that you know of the one who destroyed part of Thanos army?"

Shock appeared in Thor's eyes as he found himself asking, "You know of that?"

Brunnhilde gave her king a look that reminded both Thor and Loki of their mother, "Everyone has heard of that. It is not often that Thanos faces defeat, it spread across the universe, it gave all races hope that he wasn't as unbeatable as he was claimed to be."

The sound of Heimdall clearing his throat had all eyes flickering over to him, "My Kings, I fear I have grave news. Your friends have been split apart and your friend Man of Iron has suffered a great loss."

Fear gripped both Thor and Bruce, Thor had asked Heimdall to keep an eye on the Avengers and this was not news he had been hoping for or expecting. "Tell me everything," Thor demanded.

With a heavy heart, Heimdall did as his king commanded.

* * *

"I cannot believe that your captain would do that to his mate to be. I know regret taking his form to mock you brother." Loki was enraged that anyone would treat an omega like that.

Sadly Thor shook his head, his heart aching for his friend. "Man of Iron is the strongest of all I have met. I shall do my best to make amends to him."

Loki could feel Thor's guilt eating him up and he hated to see his alpha like that. Climbing into his lap he wrapped his arms around him, "You cannot blame yourself for your teammates falling apart, you were not there and even if you were it might have not changed anything. We must look to the future which means finding a new home for our people and rebuilding what we have lost. As you said Asgard is not a place but it's people, which I was very impressed with, you showed how great of a king you are meant to be. We shall look after our people and you shall also help your friend."

A small smile appeared on Thor's face, the first one he wore since Heimdall broke the news of what had happened while he and Bruce were gone. Wrapping his arms around Loki's waist he kissed his mate deeply, "I am a very lucky man to have such a wise mate by my side. Together we shall rebuild Asgard and if he allows it to aid our friend Stark." Stroking Loki's cheek Thor smiled at him his eye full of love, "What did I do to deserve you?"

A mischievous smile appeared on Loki's face, "I am rather a catch, aren't I?" A laugh escaping him as Thor rumbled. The mischief faded from his eyes as he gently stroke the wound left by Hela and if he could he would have taken her eye in vengeance for harming his beloved mate in such a way. "You deserve me because you are you and you deserve only the best."

Taking Loki's hand in his Thor pressed a kiss on his fingers, "Then we are truly blessed to have found one another. Now, how about I show you how much I treasure you, my jewel?"

Loki couldn't contain his shiver as Thor's voice dropped, "Mmm please do. I have missed having you inside of me, I am beginning to forget what that feels like." Closing the distance between them Loki whispered in Thor's ear, "By the way we must ensure that you get a throne and soon, I have always wanted to know what it would be like to have you buried deep within me as I ride you on it."

Heat flared within Thor as he tackled Loki back onto their bed, "Then I shall acquire a throne and we shall break it in together. Now I shall tell you of some of my fantasies of how I will soon have you." Thor vowed.

Loki could only shiver, he had heard that his alpha could be very adventurous, his eyes narrowed, "These better be fantasies that you have done with no one but me." He growled out possessively.

Thor loved it, it wasn't often that his brother showed his possessive side. "No these are featured you and you alone. They aided me greatly when I longed to have you beneath me."

Curling his fingers into Thor's shirt, that Loki wished he could make it vanish, he wanted to feel Thor's bare skin beneath his fingers, "Now how about you tell me those fantasies and we shall see what we can do to make them come true."

Chuckling Thor sat back and pulled off his shirt, enjoying the way his omega's eyes darkened at the sight of his bare flesh. "I have decided that once we are in our chambers all clothing is banned. It takes us far too long to feel flesh upon flesh." Thor declared.

"That is an order I can get behind my King. Now, how about you let me service you?" Loki purred as he licked his lower lip.

All thoughts of what awaited them on Earth faded from Thor's mind as he focused on his beautiful mate.

* * *

Once Loki had all but dragged an enraged Thor to their chambers Bruce had gone seeking Brunnhilde who had disappeared after Heimdall's news, there had been a look in her eyes, one that he had never seen before.

"I'd thought I'd find you here," Bruce commented as he found the omega Valkyrie in the workout room, her sword in hand laying waste to the practice dummies.

_'Talk to her.'_ Hulk ordered, he had gotten close to the female warrior and he considered her a friend, placing her up there with Tony as those he truly treasured.

_'I will.'_ Bruce promised, he knew if he didn't Hulk would come out and do it himself. Bruce waited until Brunnhilde took a break. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Letting out a deep breath Brunnhilde put her sword down and after a few moments to calm herself down she turned to face her friend. "The big guy worried?" She liked the Hulk, she couldn't understand why everyone fears him, he might not be as smart as Bruce by he had a good heart.

"Me as well," Bruce admitted, taking a seat on one of the benches he waited until she wanted to sit beside him, he wasn't going to push her into talking if she didn't want to.

Neither knew how much time passed until Brunnhilde let out a sigh and laid bare one of her deepest secrets."Hela and I were lovers. I thought that she might be my alpha but as you learned that was not meant to be."

Whatever Bruce had been expecting it wasn't this. "I doubt it means much but I am truly sorry."

Brunnhilde smiled at Bruce, "Thank you that means a lot. No one knows but you and the big guy."

Hulk purred with happiness.

"Hulk adores you. Now I understand why you felt so strongly about what happened to Tony even though you have never met him." Bruce had been wondering why Brunnhilde looked like she was going to rip Steve's head off.

_'I help her.'_

_'I know you would big guy and I don't think I would stop you.'_

There was a distant look in Brunnhilde's eyes she looked off into the distance, "It is a deep betrayal having the one you love, the one you see as your alpha turn on you. I might not have met your friend but I know his pain."

Imagines of Betty and Natasha flashed before Bruce's eyes. Betty who he loved so dearly but had to leave to keep her safe and Natasha someone who understood this life and he thought might make a go of something. Both he lost. "It is never easy to lose someone you love."

Brunnhilde turned to face Bruce and smiled at him a smile that he returned neither said a word just enjoying the calm silence that engulfed them both.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Thor sensed the change in Loki's scent right away and he had grown even more possessive and protective over his mate, he growled at everyone.

"What has gotten to you?" Loki finally demanded when Thor snarled at Heimdall for getting too close to him.

"You are with child." Thor blurted out he had finally figured it out.

Loki could only stare at his alpha before his hand went to rest on his flat stomach, "Truly?"

A bright smile appeared on Thor's face, "Indeed you are my beloved jewel. This calls for a celebration!" He declared as he picked Loki up and twirled them around.

"While this is wonderful news I thought you would like to know that we are nearing Earth." Bruce was truly happy for Thor and Loki, in his time on the ship he had gotten to know Loki and he found he liked that man. He was convinced that Loki and Tony would quickly become friends.

"We should hold off on telling your friend until we are alone, it will only cause him pain the only thing we can hope to do is soften it," Loki whispered to Thor.

Once again Thor was reminded of how caring his mate was and he hoped that Tony saw that side and allowed him a second chance.

* * *

_New York, Former Avengers Compound_

"Mister Stark, why do you keep returning here?" Vision asked as he followed his friend, no his father through the abandoned place. He refused to leave Tony alone even if he did his best not to look at the hole in the kitchen floor where he had been thrown through by someone he loved and thought loved him back. 

Tony Stark sighed, he couldn't answer Vision even if he wanted to. "I don't know why I keep coming back here Vision. Rhodey, Pepper and Peter would be upset and worried about me if they knew I was here. I'm lost Vision. This is where the beginning of the end started." He always feared that what was building between him and Steve was fragile ever since Ultron there had been a distance building between them. He had seen the cracks forming when Steve took the word of Wanda and Pietro over trusting him and threw his shield at his unprotected chest. They shattered when James "Bucky" Barnes was found alive and Steve chose him over Tony. Not that Tony could blame him, he knew about the legendary romance between them, he had always known that if Bucky was still alive he would have never had what he did with Steve.

"You deserve the world, you have suffered and lost so much. I speak for myself as well as Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and young Peter in that you deserve to find someone who loves you for you." Vision placed a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder.

There was still a pang in Tony's chest when he heard Vision talk, he reminded him so much of Jarvis but even though his beloved son was gone he still lived on in his son, Tony's grandson. "Thank you Vision, I hope you find love as well."

"Boss, I hate to interrupt but there is an Asgardian ship approaching and I am receiving both Thor and Bruce Banner's access codes," Friday announced.

Tony blinked that was the last thing that he had been expecting. "Well, let's go greet our guests."

* * *

It had taken some convincing to do but finally, Loki agreed to stay on the ship while Thor and Bruce returned to explain everything to their teammates.

"I know the Man of Iron is a nobleman but I do not wish anything to happen to you or our child," Thor explained softly as he rested his hand on Loki's stomach.

"You know that I can never say no to you when you give me that look. Very well, I shall stay here." Loki promised.

Smiling brightly Thor kissed Loki deeply. "I shall return shortly my love."

* * *

Peter Parker was bouncing on his feet, he couldn't believe that he was going to meet Thor and Bruce Banner of all people. "This is one of the coolest days of my life. After meeting you of course." Peter beamed at his mentor.

Tony found himself smiling at Peter, he could never stay down when his spiderling was around. "You might want to take it down a little bit there underoos." Tony loved Peter's bright outlook on life.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark. But it just Thor and Bruce Banner!" Peter started bouncing in his spot again.

A chuckle escapes Tony's lips, "Tell you what if you calm down I'll personally introduce you to point break and the big guy." Tony offered. _'If that is Thor and Bruce will listen to me and not run off to join Steve and his band of rogues.'_ Tony thought bitterly he was surprised that Peter and Vision were still around. "And for the last time kid call me Tony."

"Okay, Mr. Tony." Peter once again beamed at Tony.

A fond sigh escaped Tony's lips, "Well it is a start." Tony would take what he could get.

A sigh escaped Tony as the Bifrost touched down on his lawn, "Well there goes more of my more of my lawn." He needed to find somewhere that Thor could land that won't make his landscapers didn't look like that they were about to pass out or worse cry.

"What the hell happened to you point break?" That hadn't been what Tony had planned on saying but the last time that he had seen Thor he had both his eyes and long hair. "Though I do like the new haircut."

Thor smile sheepishly as he ran a hand through his short hair, "Much has happened my friend. I have much to tell you."

"We all have much to tell you." Bruce cut in. "Hello Tony, it is good to see you."

Tony didn't know how to respond he had missed the three of them, especially Bruce. "How is the big guy?"

_Hulk want to hug Tin Man._

Bruce shook his head a smile on his face, "He is missing you greatly and ready to come out and hug his Tin Man."

"Sadly my friend that will have to wait we have much to talk about." Thor's sentence sent a wave of fear through Tony.

"Right this way." Tony smiled as he sensed a rather protective spider child at his side. "Bruce, Thor I would like you to meet Peter. Peter this is Thor and Bruce Banner."

"I am a huge fan of your work Mr. Banner." Peter could barely stay in his spot.

Bruce felt touched, "Hopefully we can talk after this is all done."

Peter smile lit up his face, "That would be wonderful."

* * *

"You had a sister who broke Mjölnir, poked out your eye and the only way to defeat her was by triggering off Ragnarok and now you have a ship full of refugees and Loki, who is now your mate on a ship?" Tony asked Thor in disbelief who nodded his head. Letting out a sigh Tony turned his attention onto Bruce, "Okay, and you Bruce spent the last few years in space as Hulk as a gladiator on a planet."

Bruce shrugged sheepishly, "That's about it."

"Huh." Tony shrugged, "Okay so first thing first is we will have to go to the UN and explain what happened and then you will have to show proof that Loki was under mind control and then find a place for your people." Tony began to ramble.

Peter looked worried at his mentor.

"Tony, it's okay we know what happens and we are on your side," Bruce spoke gently.

There was no missing the shock and hope in Tony's eyes, "Really?"

"Indeed my friend, Heimdall told us everything and I am very disappointed in our former shield brothers," Thor growled protectively.

Tony didn't know how much he needed to hear that until now. Not all of his friends had abandoned him.

"There is another thing my friend, Loki is pregnant with our child." Thor wanted to let Tony know before Loki began to show.

Tears welled up in Tony's eyes as a familiar pang hit him but he shoved his pain to the aside refusing to let his suffering take away his happiness for his friend, "I am very happy for the two of you. I know you will make a great father."

Looking at their friend they could see that Tony was broken and it worried both Bruce and Thor. Even though he would never say it out loud so was Loki, it was why he had made Thor and Bruce promise to be gentle with Tony. Tony had truly impressed him when they battled.

"I do not understand, I was sure that you and the Captain were close to becoming mates." Much like him and Loki were destined to be he saw the same bond between Steve and Tony.

A sigh escaped Tony, he seemed to be doing that a lot today, he flashed Peter a small smile when the younger man he saw as a son let out a small whine. "James Barnes is still alive. Even though they are both alphas Steve never stopped loving or pining over his lost love. He used my money to search for him. He lied straight to my face. We were tricked and in the end, Steve chose his first love. I can't blame him."

That last comment earned a growl from both Thor and Bruce and scoff from Peter. "Of course you can but you won't," Bruce grunted and he felt the Hulk's rage simmering underneath and

"Did he know that you were with a child when you fought?" Thor couldn't begin to imagine the pain Tony had suffered.

Heartbroken Tony shook his head, "No. I didn't get the chance to tell him and now there is no point. Our child is gone just like our relationship. But enough about that we need to figure out a plan."

* * *

Thor was nervous as he brought Loki with him to Tony's tower even though he knew deep in his heart that his shield brother would never harm his mate or their unborn child, still, it was the alpha side of him unhappy to bring his mate somewhere that wasn't their home. But Loki was not to be denied and Thor was helpless to say no to his beloved.

"Well, it looks like we will have to wait a while before I can take you up on that offer for a drink." Loki drawled out as he rolled his eyes and step out from behind his protective mate, they both knew that he was safe here.

"I can offer you tea." There was no missing the distaste in Tony's voice as he said the drink he couldn't stand.

Something that Loki didn't miss from the way his lips curled up into a smirk, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble for you and of course you will be joining me, won't you?"

Tony's eyes narrowed as Bruce chuckled and Thor looked extremely amused they both knew of Tony's hatred of tea, the way he turned his nose up at it whenever Bruce made a pot while he cooed into his cup of coffee.

"It would be good for you to cut back on your coffee intake," Vision added from his spot beside Peter on the couch, Peter who looked like he was seconds away from asking Loki all the questions that he had been longing to ask. Tony had told him a firm no when Peter asked Thor if he could ask Loki to teach him some magic.

_"That will never happen, the last thing I need is for Peter to accidentally turn someone into a snake." Had been Tony's argument even when Peter protested that he would never do something like that._

"I take it my honey bear put you up to that?" Tony asked.

Vision merely smiled at Tony, "Indeed. He has entrusted me to ensure that you take care of yourself while he is away. I will not let my uncle down."

"He asked me as well! I told him yes. Someone needs to look after you, Mr. Tony." Peter piped up.

Faking a hurt gasp Tony placed a hand over his heart, "Betrayed by my own children! I am heartbroken."

The smile that appeared on Peter's face could have outshone the sun and Loki knew that he was going to like the young boy, he was a pure soul.

"Can you tell us about Asgard?" Peter asked.

A mischievous smile appeared on Loki's face as he glanced at his mate and Thor just knew that look promised trouble, "Of course my boy, I believe that you will enjoy hearing how I managed to stab Thor several times, for a great warrior he fell from the same trick over and over."

A fond sigh escaped Thor he wasn't at all surprised that was the story Loki was going to tell, "I would like you all to remember that I am the God of Thunder and like many, I was too blinded by my mate to be on guard for such a trick."

A grinning passing by Tony gently patted Thor on his arm, "Sure whatever you say Point Break."

Resigned to the fate that awaited him Thor lead Loki over to the couch where once seated and curled up against Thor's side Loki began telling his tales of the pranks he pulled in his youth and indeed how Thor fell for them all.

It was a night full of laughter and warmth.

It was a night when they became a family, a pack.

* * *

It hadn't been easy but somehow Tony had managed to get approval for not only for Thor to bring his people to Earth, and Norway had also been more than happy to have them with Thor and Heimdall's help they had managed to prove that Loki had been tortured and under mind control when he attacked and because of Wanda's allowance onto the Avengers helped in pardoning Loki.

* * *

The Avengers was an ideal one that Tony refused to let die especially now with the threat of Thanos growing closer.

"We should have listened to you my friend about what you saw that day. I am a warrior and I have fought in many battles I should have believed you when you said there was more coming. I shall stand beside you from now on." Thor vowed.

_Hulk with Tin Man, always._

Placing his hand on Tony's shoulder Bruce smiled at Tony, "You have mine and Hulk's support like always."

"I am always up for a good fight," Brunnhilde spoke up.

The most interesting of all of them was the new Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange who when arrived was greeted by a glaring Loki, he still hadn't forgiven him for making him fall for thirty minutes and from the way that Thor shifted protectively he hadn't forgotten either.

Stephen smiled at the two, "Do not worry I would never harm an omega and certainly not a pregnant one. Besides we shall be working together, after all."

"Welcome Gandalf, happy to have you joining us." Tony offered his hand to Stephen and he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips when Stephen took it and brought their joint hands up and kissed it.

"I have been looking forward to working with you as well Tony." Stephen purred.

Eyes narrowing Thor as the pack alpha knew that he would be having a long talk with Stephen to ensure that his pack member was treated the way he should be.

* * *

_Five Years Later_

"Frigga! You get back here right now young lady!" Thor cried as he chased after the giggling four-year-old girl who was a mixture of both Thor and Loki.

"You can't catch me, daddy!" Frigga called back as she continued to run away from her father.

Those watching knew that Thor could catch her anytime but both of them were having too much fun.

Shaking his head fondly as he watched his two loves fill the air with their laughter Loki lowered himself down onto a chair, his hands resting protectively on his stomach where his and Thor's second child was growing.

"You okay there snowflake?" Tony asked.

Loki had never thought that he would become friends with Tony Stark of all people but here they were, "I am as good as you are Stark or is it Strange now?" Loki glanced at Tony's stomach where he was carrying his and his mate Dr. Stephen Strange's first child. "I still think you should have better taste than mating with him of all people." Loki had never forgiven the other man for making him fall for thirty minutes.

Tony smiled as he watched his alpha approach with a cup of tea in his hands, "You're just jealous because my mate is as handsome as Thor and can match you with magic." Tony teased.

Loki's eyes narrowed, "If I wasn't pregnant I would show you who is the greater magician." Loki hissed at Stephen.

Stephen merely raised an eyebrow as he handed Tony his tea, smiling as his mate made a face but took the cup, he missed his coffee. "We can have a rematch after you give birth."

"Okay, no plotting magical duels. We are a family and we are going to get along." Tony spoke up, a look of disgust on his face as he took a sip of his tea. "We need to set a good example for the children. Speaking of which where is underoos?"

"Dad, please stop with that embarrassing nickname." Peter cried as he came out of the house carrying a small child in his arms, he was the perfect image of Rhodey and Heimdall who surprisingly ended up mated shortly after they met. Two children around the age of four years old followed behind Peter, tiny hands clinging to the back of Peter's pants.

"Never." Tony teased after Peter came clean to May about him being Spiderman she set up shared custody of Peter with Tony, once she got over her anger. It helped that she ended up mating with Bruce of all people, they were adorable together and thankfully nowhere near as scary as Pepper and Brunnhilde ending up together.

"Daddy!" Frigga cried as Thor carried her over to their small family.

A smile broke out on Loki's face as he took in his mate and child dirt-covered faces, "I take it you had fun with your father?"

A giggle escapes Frigga, "I did daddy."

"That is a wonderful flower, now how about you go play with your Uncle Peter and your cousins," Loki suggested.

Frigga began wiggling in Thor's arms, "Put me down papa, I want to go play."

Placing a kiss on his daughter's cheek Thor put her down and watched her chase after her friends.

Moving towards his mate Thor lifted Loki off the chair and into his arms before he sat down with Loki on his lap. "Are you happy my jewel?" Thor whispered in Loki's ear.

There was a time Loki had been so afraid that he was broken after his torture at the hands of Thanos but that all changed when he was reunited with Thor, "I couldn't be happier. As long as you are by my side nothing can bring me down."

"I feel the same. Losing Asgard will always leave a scar but it gave me you and that is worth the trade. I love you my jewel."

"And I love you." Loki pressed his lips against Thor's and melted into the kiss. 


End file.
